Petites vignettes adolescentes
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 62. UA Omegaverse. Suite de Petites vignettes familiales. L'histoire des péripéties lycéennes des enfants des familles Iwaizumi, Tsukishima et Oikawa : leurs soucis, leurs coups de coeur et leurs premiers émois, le tout sous l'oeil tantôt inquiet, tantôt bienveillant voire possessif de leurs parents. Yaoi. IwaKage, TsukiHina, OiNoya.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, voici la requête 62 qui est issue de deux demandes : une de kama-chan59 qui m'a demandée une fic Omegaverse IwaKage et une de ftgf49100 qui m'a demandée une suite à Petites vignettes familiales. L'histoire se passe donc quand les enfants des différents persos sont au lycée. Merci kama-chan59 pour tes deux reviews et toi aussi sandou01 (la fin n'est pas si mauvaise, Daichi et Suga sont quand même ensemble même s'ils sont morts et leurs ames sont immortelles) et puis, je me sers toujours des contes originaux comme base à la place des versions Disney. Le prochain conte, Les Deux Fées, sera plus joyeux et plus amusant. Bonne lecture. :)**

Le matin se leva paisiblement dans la région de Miyagi et ce fut pour Tobio Iwaizumi le branle-bas de combat. Les enfants étaient partis, Haruya et Akimi étant partis rejoindre Himeko et sa petite soeur Reina chez Oikawa-san et maintenant il devait préparer le bento de son mari à la va-vite pendant que ce dernier était en train de se préparer.

Le noiraud prit aussi la décision qu'il achèterai un sandwich à la supérette à cotè de la librairie où il travaillait, ce midi. Cela ne dérangerait pas Shimizu-san (il avait du mal à l'appeler par son nom d'épouse, Tanaka-san). Hajime arriva dans la cuisine en baillant, un peu débraillé. La journée d'hier avait été particulièrement fatiguante, le boulot ayant été plus harrassant. "Je t'ai fait du café, fit Tobio en fermant la boite à bento, la tasse est sur la table.

\- Merci, Tobio, déclara tendrement son mari en prenant la tasse pour ensuite lui embrasser amoureusement la joue, ça va me réveiller."

Tobio lui sourit affectueusement. Il n'avait jamais vu Hajime autant fatigué depuis que Haruya était bébé. Akimi avait été plus calme durant cette période. "Attends, ta cravate est mal mise, remarqua le noiraud en arrangeant ensuite celle-ci.

L'alpha lui adressa un doux sourire. Tobio s'embellissait en vieillissant, ses traits devenant moins sévères et s'il n'était pas autant pressé de partir au travail, il lui aurait bien montré ce qu'il combien il le trouvait beau en ce moment. Cela fit d'ailleurs rougir l'omega qui ressentait ses émotions.

Hajime, on doit aller bosser, le rudoya-t-il en pensée.

Je sais, soupira son époux en lui embrassant le bout du nez, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de t'imaginer dans mes bras et surtout au lit. Il faudrait qu'on s'organise une soirée rien que tous les deux. Haruya peut très bien s'occuper de sa petite soeur.

Tobio eut un petit rire. "Je suis très tenté de cette proposition, lui murmura-t-il en lui embrassant le front, mais nous en parlerons plus tard. On risque d'être en retard."

Hajime hocha la tête d'un air légèrement dépité avant de partir enfiler sa veste. Leur dernière soirée en amoureux remontait à loin et, même s'il adorait ses enfants, il souhaitait passer un petit peu de temps seul avec son cher et tendre.

Pendant ce temps, leur fils Haruya marchait en compagnie de son amie d'enfance Himeko Oikawa et de leurs petites soeurs respectives en direction de l'école primaire où les deux petites filles allaient. Le noiraud aux yeux verts tentait d'ignorer les regards qui se tournaient dans leur passage.

Il fallait dire qu'il frisait les 1m80 et que Hime, elle, les dépassait de quelques centimètres à son grand agacement, d'ailleurs. Avec sa grande taille, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux chocolats, la jeune fille se faisait constamment accoster par des agences de mannequinat bien qu'elle ne fut pas la seule, leur amie Tsukki-chan aussi et l'ironie fut qu'elles étaient toutes deux des omegas contrairement à lui, qui fut un alpha.

Cependant Himeko refusait toujours les propositions avec un sourire poli...Ou avec ses poings quand les agents insistaient trop, cependant, elle avait d'autres soucis. "Rei Rei, fit-elle à Reina, sa jeune soeur de six ans qui discutait devant elle avec la petite soeur de Haru, nous sommes bientôt arrivés à l'école. Sois sage, d'accord?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hime Hime, répondit une petite fille aux longues tresses chocolat et aux yeux noisettes, de toute façon, tout ira bien parce que tous les garçons de la classe m'obéissent au doigt et à l'oeil, poursuivit-elle fièrement.

\- Il va falloir que je dise deux mots à mon paternel, soupira ensuite Himeko en se retournant pour avancer, il donne un mauvais exemple à Rei Rei et elle risque de se comporter comme une reine trop gâtée si cela continue. Bon, j'ai aussi été pourrie gâtée quand j'étais petite, ajouta-t-elle en se grattant la tête, mais ce n'était qu'une phase. J'ai peur que cela ne soit pas le cas pour elle."

Haruya eut un petit rire. Même si elle ressemblait physiquement à son père alpha, oncle Tooru, Himeko avait plus pris de son père omega, oncle Yû, niveau caractère. Il aimait bien son coté à ne pas trop prendre les choses au sérieux tout en gardant la tête sur ses épaules. Lui-même se trouvait trop carré parfois mais son amie pouvait être rassurée. Après tout, la petite Reina n'était pas seule... "Aie!, cria la petite fille brune, pourquoi m'as-tu frappée la tête, Iwa-chan?

\- Parce que je n'aime pas quand tu dis des choses méchantes, répondit une fillette aux cheveux bruns foncés coiffés au carré et aux yeux bleus en train de marcher à coté d'elle, ce n'est pas parce que tous les garçons de la classe pensent que tu es leur amoureuse qu'il faut se croire tout permis, imbécile.

\- Je pense que ma soeur la recadrera très bien en cas de problème, fit alors Haruya pour tranquiliser Himeko. Sa petite soeur Akimi tenait plus de leur père alpha que lui à ce sujet. Cela dit, elle était tout aussi exigeante que leur père omega.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, renchérit son amie, un sourire aux lèvres pendant qu'elle regardait leurs deux jeunes soeurs pour continuer ensuite lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'école, on est arrivés, les filles."

Reina et Akimi dirent au revoir à Haruya et Himeko pour ensuite rejoindre une petite fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux mordorés dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes. "Tiens la petite Asayo est déjà rentrée?, s'étonna Himeko, cela veut dire que les jumeaux Tsukishima sont dèjà au lycée.

\- Et qu'on risque d'être en retard, poursuivit Haruya, il faut qu'on se dépêche."

Himeko hocha la tête et tous deux coururent en direction du lycée Karasuno.

Youji Tsukishima sortit le message de menace de son casier à chaussures en soupirant. Ses chaussons n'avaient pas été vandalisés cette fois-ci mais ce genre de brimades commençaient à être lassant à la longue. Tout ça parce qu'en dépit de sa très grande taille (qui atteignait les 1m90), il était un omega et selon les critères de la société, un omega masculin ne devait pas ressembler à un alpha, comme ce fut son cas.

Bien entendu, le roux le cachait à sa soeur jumelle Hoshika ainsi qu'à leurs parents et leurs amis afin de ne pas les inquiéter. Cela dit, il ne voulait surtout pas que Haruya le sache pour une toute autre raison plus personnelle et même s'il essayait de garder bonne figure, cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir de ses propres insécurités, Youji n'ayant aucune foi en ses capacités.

Le roux observa enduite sa soeur de ses yeux mordorés. Celle-ci avait hérité, tout comme lui, de la taille de leur père alpha. Cependant, elle avait aussi ses cheveux blonds (bien que les siens furent longs au point qu'elle mettait un bandeau pour retenir les franges qui menaçaient de lui barrer le visage ) et de sa mauvaise vue d'où la présence de lunettes qui dissimulaient ses prunelles couleur ambre, les même que celles de leur père omega.

Cependant, Youji et Hoshika avaient beau être jumeaux, ils étaient aussi opposès que le jour et la nuit : Hoshika était aussi extravertie que lui était renfermé et cela faisait des étincelles la plupart du temps. Le roux poussa alors un soupir exaspéré lorsqu'il la vit tenter de flirter maladroitement avec un de leurs amis d'enfance, Mamoru Yamaguchi, le fils de tonton Tadashi et de tata Hitoka. "Salut Yamaguchi, fit-il jovialement en lui sautant dessus pour le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas difficile vu la différence de taille entre les deux, ton week end s'est bien passé?

\- Euuuuh Tsukki-chan, bafouilla le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs foncés virant au vert, ça va mais...mais j'étouffe.

\- Oh! Désolée, s'empressa de dire Hoshika en le lâchant, je te lâche. On mange ensemble, ce midi?, proposa-t-elle alors en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Mamoru ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Tsukki-chan mais il n'osait pas lui dire qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. "Euh..Non, désolé, Tsukki-chan, cela ne sera pas possible, s'excusa-t-il avant de saluer le frère de la blonde, salut, Tsukki-kun, on se voit dans la salle de classe?

\- Ok, Yamaguchi." Youji se tourna alors vers sa soeur qui était en train de faire la moue : "Tu crois que c'est ma taille qui lui fait peur?

\- Je dirai plutôt que c'est ton attitude digne d'un alpha en rut, rétorqua le roux en prenant son sac, j'arrive à sentir ton odeur jusqu'ici.

\- C'est normal vu que je suis une omega comme toi, crétin, s'énerva sa soeur, et puis au moins, je suis moins coincée que toi avec Iwaiz...

-...On m'a appelé?"

Youji s'arrêta net alors qu'il fut sur le point de plaquer la bouche de sa soeur en rougissant légèrement. "C'est toi, Iwaizumi-san?" Haruya fut un peu deçu d'entendre Youji l'appeler par son nom de famille mais il fut content de le voir quand même. Ils se connaissaient depuis tous petits et avaient presque tout fait ensemble, plus qu'avec Himeko même. Haruya savait que même s'il était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de très réfléchi, Youji avait peu foi en lui, enviant même l'assurance de sa soeur Hoshika.

Le noiraud s'efforçait donc de le booster davantage, comme au volley par exemple quoique le roux semblait plus troublé, ces derniers temps. La voix de Himeko le coupa de ses pensées : " Alors, les jumeaux, vous vous y mettez dès le matin?, taquina-t-elle en voyant Youji retirer subitement sa main.

\- Salut, Oikawa-san, fit joyeusement Hoshika, ça va?

\- Au poil, répondit la jeune fille, on a croisé votre petite soeur d'ailleurs en amenant Rei Rei et Akimin.

\- Asayo n'a pas eu de problème en rentrant au moins?, commença à s'inquiéter Hoshika alors que Youji avait aussi l'air préoccupé, ce qui fit rire Himeko et Haruya. Youji et Hoshika avaient beau être comme chien et chat lorsqu'on parlait d'Asayo, ils redevenaient un grand frère et une grande soeur responsables.

\- Elle va bien, Hoshika, la rassura Himeko, on se voit ce midi avec les autres filles?, lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui!, répondit la jeune fille d'un air enjoué, comme ça on va pouvoir parler stratégie pour l'entrainement de cet aprèm'. J'ai hâte de faire de nouveaux contres de la mort qui tue."

Youji tiqua de la langue face à l'engouement de sa soeur mais il se calma lorsque Haruya lui posa doucement une main sur son épaule. "Allons en cours, proposa-t-il gentiment. L'omega roux huma malgré lui la senteur émanant de son ami alpha, attiré par la fragrance boisée. La sonnerie le fit sortir de sa torpeur cependant.

Il hocha la tête et tous montèrent en direction des salles de classe. Les jumeaux Tsukishima allant à l'étage des secondes et Haruya et Himeko montant vers celui des premières. La plupart de leurs camarades étaient déjà rentrés sauf un lycéen de grande taille aux cheveux noirs et au regard perçant, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Haruya poussa un soupir en voyant Himeko lui faire signe : "Tu as dit à ton père concernant ta relation avec qui tu sais, au fait?

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit Himeko avec désivolture, le connaissant, il risque de m'imposer un couvre-feu dont je me passerais bien. Et puis, je suis une grande fille, je sors avec qui je veux, elle interpela ensuite son petit ami, j'arrive, Ushiwaka."

Haruya secoua la tête en les regardant entrer dans leur salle de classe. Comme dirait le dicton au lycée, à alpha populaire, omega populaire. Himeko, qui fit l'omega féminin la plus en vue du lycée, sortait avec Wakasa Ushijima, le président du conseil des élèves en plus d'être le capitaine du club de volley masculin dont il faisait partie (la capitaine de l'équipe féminine étant justement Himeko).

Ils filaient le parfait amour, ça ce n'était pas le souci mais Himeko cachait sa relation à son père alpha car celui-ci avait celui d'Ushijima en horreur suite à une rivalité très ancienne datant du collège et connaissant oncle Tooru, il serait en effet capable d'interdire à sa fille de le fréquenter.

Néanmoins, même s'il détestait garder les secrets, Haruya était malheureusement obligé de garder celui-ci. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'oncle Tooru parte squatter à la maison pour se plaindre auprès de son père alpha comme la dernière fois où il était venu suite à une dispute avec oncle Yû. Son père omega et lui avaient été très gênés d'expliquer à Akimi les soucis d'adulte. Le noiraud rentra ensuite dans sa classe en évitant de penser à cette histoire.

De toute façon, ses amis Tanaka et Bokuto, devaient déjà être rentrés.

Midi arriva et Hoshika rejoignit ses camarades du club de volley féminin en compagnie de sa camarade de classe Kazumi Tendou ( ou Kazumin pour les intimes). "Je me demande comment tu fais pour suivre correctement Kazumin, se plaignit la blonde, j'ai eu du mal à comprendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Hoshika, je t'aiderai, la rassura la jeune omega blonde cendrée dont les prunelles marrons teintées de rouge avaient tendance à effrayer pas mal de gens, on n'a qu'à aller à la bibliothèque cet après-midi, tiens.

\- Nous avons entrainement de volley, après.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Où avais-je la tête?

Elles arrivèrent dans le coin où elles avaient l'habitude de manger et y virent leurs amies du club de volley : en plus de Himeko, il y eut Mariko Yamagata, une omega aux longs cheveux noirs encore plus emportée qu'Hoshika, Honoka Kawanishi, une alpha réservée aux cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval basse dont la taille avoisinait celle de Hoshika et petite amie de Tendou-chan, Kikuyo Yaku, une omega à la chevelure noire dont la longueur lui barrait le visage, cachant ses yeux marrons clairs (de toute façon, cela ne l'empêchait pas de jouer aux jeux vidéos, comme maintenant), et enfin, la manager de leur équipe, la belle Miyabi Tanaka dont les yeux gris faisaient chavirer beaucoup de coeurs, au grand dam de son surprotecteur de petit frère, Seigo.

Elles mangèrent donc et passèrent leur temps à discuter volley, révisions et enfin vie amoureuse : "Dites, s'enquit Hoshika auprès de ses amies, que me conseillerez-vous pour arriver à sortir avec Yamaguchi?"

Miyabi remonta ses fines lunettes avant de regarder tour à tour ses amies qui hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu. Il fallait que Tsukishima-chan apprenne la nouvelle tôt ou tard. "Tsukishima-chan, fit-elle en lui prenant la main, Yamaguchi et moi sortons ensemble."

Pour Hoshika, la nouvelle fit l'effet d'un choc. Celui qu'elle aimait depuis l'enfance sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Tanaka-san, pensa-t-elle amèrement, elle est trop belle comparée à une géante comme moi. La blonde retira la main de Miyabi en se levant : "Je vais aux toilettes, dit-elle sans regarder ses amies.

Himeko la regarda partir, à la fois inquiète et triste, tout comme le reste des filles. Elles n'avaient pas eu le choix mais c'était dur de voir la si pétillante Hoshika avoir le coeur brisé. Kikuyo s'arrêta même de jouer en se disant que, si Hoshika continuait de se sentir mal, elle ferait en sorte de lui remonter le moral.

Pendant ce temps du coté des garçons, Seigo Tanaka plaisantait en compagnie de ses potes de volley. "Et là, j'ai été à deux doigts de flanquer une rouste à cet alpha qui a un peu trop accosté ma grande soeur. Miyabi ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle a autant de succès et pour une omega, c'est dangereux.

\- Ça, je peux te comprendre là-dessus, Tanaka, fit Mitsunori Kuroo, le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de volley masculine un brin débonnaire et ne supportant pas son éternelle coupe en pétard, mais que feras-tu lorsque ta soeur sera à l'université l'an prochain? Elle est en terminale, que je sache.

\- Je demanderai à ma cousine de veiller sur elle, répondit Seigo, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et puis cela me donnera l'occas' de passer voir l'omega de ma vie...Aaah, Yumeka-san, finit-il en soupirant éperdument."

Haruya secoua la tête en riant légèrement, amusé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Seigo était dans sa classe, en première et avait tendance à couver un peu trop sa grande soeur, Miyabi-senpai, ce qui était très compréhensif : elle était l'omega la plus populaire du lycée après Himeko. Selon son frère cadet, elle tenait sa beauté de leur mère qui fut jadis la manager de l'équipe de volley masculine de Karasuno.

Shimizu-san (qui avait l'habitude de se faire appeler par son nom de jeune fille) était maintenant la patronne de son père omega. Cela dit, son ami était fou amoureux de celle que la bande considérait comme leur grande soeur et confidente attitrée : Yumeka Azumane. De deux ans son ainée, elle vivait près de l'université où elle faisait ses études en colocation avec la cousine alpha de Seigo (qui fut aussi celle de Hoshika et de Youji d'ailleurs), la pétulante Mayumi Tsukishima.

Mitsunori, quant à lui, était le fils d'oncle Daichi et d'oncle Tetsurou. C'était un alpha sympa si ce n'était qu'il passait son temps à taquiner Youji qu'il jugeait trop coincé. Haruya ne niait pas que ces moments l'énervaient, par possessivité envers son ami, il ne le niait pas.

De toute façon, Mitsu-kun sortait avec Yaku-chan donc il ne se faisait pas de soucis là-dessus. D'ailleurs, il trouvait Youji étrangement silencieux et Yamaguchi bien nerveux. Le noiraud savait que l'un cachait à Seigo sa relation avec Miyabi-senpai mais pour le roux, il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Des ricanements provenant d'omegas situés non loin d'eux se firent entendre derrière eux. Haruya commença à comprendre.

Youji tentait d'ignorer les moqueries tout en mangeant son bentô. En temps normal, il mettait ses écouteurs pour ne pas les entendre sauf qu'il ne les avait pas pris aujourd'hui. Le roux sentit Haruya se rapprocher de lui, le couvrant de son odeur. "Iwaizumi, qu'est-ce que...?

\- On ne t'embêtera plus comme ça, chuchota-t-il en ajoutant, et puis, j'aime ton odeur, elle rappelle les oranges confites."

Youji se raidit en rougissant légèrement. Il était étonné de voir que Haruya semblait ressentir quelque chose pour lui et pourtant il en fut très heureux. Le roux se laissa donc faire en respirant les petits effluves qui parvinrent à ses narines. L'odeur de Haruya était tellement réconfortante. Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur doux moment : "Avant de retourner en classe, déclara la voix grave et gutturale de leur capitaine Ushiwaka, nous devons parler de l'entrainement de ce soir.

\- Sauf que Bokuto n'est toujours pas revenu, Ushiwaka, fit Mitsunori, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres. Il faisait toujours en sorte de le tester pour voir si cet alpha si stoique pouvait perdre de sa superbe. Malheureusement, c'était toujours soldé par un échec cuisant.

\- Je suppose qu'il ne devrait pas tarder, soupira Wakasa en finissant son bentô, on va l'attendre.

\- Je crois que c'est spécial pain yakisoba aujourd'hui, affirma Seigo après avoir fini de manger son pain melon, donc quelque chose me dit que Shin est allé fureter au stand de ventes pour en avoir un."

Rikuto Matsukawa, qui mangeait silencieusement en écoutant la bande, hocha la tête sans mot dire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était profiter de ce moment tranquille.

Pendant ce temps, Hoshika sortit des toilettes après s'être aspergée le visage d'eau froide. La blonde avait bien pleuré et maintenant, cela allait un peu mieux. De toute façon, c'était mieux qu'elle l'apprenne de cette manière, de même qu'elle n'en voulut pas à ses amies, ni à Tanaka-senpai. Elles n'avaient pas voulu lui faire de mal.

Hoshika partit donc en direction de l'endroit où se trouvaient les filles quand elle croisa un alpha qu'elle trouvait un peu trop intimidant. Shingo Bokuto. Un alpha très ouvert mais hyper posé aux cheveux noirs mais dont le regard noisette semblait tout le temps la percer à jour. C'était super gênant comme sensation. "Euuuuh salut, Bokuto-san, dit-elle en fuyant son regard.

\- Bonjour, Tsukki-chan, salua Shingo, un pain yakisoba à la main et un petit sourire aux lèvres qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il demanda avec inquiétude, tout va bien? On dirait que tu as pleuré."

Hoshika se dit qu'il vallait mieux être franche avec lui vu qu'il avait tendance à presque tout deviné (il lui faisait penser à Kazumin sur ce coup-là). "Je viens de me prendre un râteau, on va dire, répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte, mais bon, il fallait bien s'y attendre. Regarde comment je suis.

\- Ravissante, déclara simplement Shingo en avançant doucement vers elle, et avec une odeur exquise et bien acidulée. Tu es très belle, Hoshika, tu n'as pas à t'en faire là-dessus. "

Le visage de la blonde devint rouge pivoine : "Euuh m-merci B-Bokuto-san, bafouilla-t-elle, mais tu n'as pas à me f-flatter comme ça.

\- Je le pense vraiment, Tsukki-chan, murmura-t-il en lui embrassant la main, par contre, je dois rejoindre les autres avant qu'Ushijima-san ne perde patience, il lui adressa ensuite avant de partir pour de bon, cela m'a fait plaisir de te voir."

Hoshika ne savait plus quoi dire après ça. Elle sentait l'odeur délicatement mentholée de Bokuto-san l'entourer et étrangement, cela lui plaisait. Un peu trop. Plus que celle de Yamaguchi.

Shingo, quant à lui, fut content de voir que Hoshika eut enfin appris la nouvelle concernant Yamaguchi et Miyabi-san. Certes, le noiraud savait que c'était égoiste mais il aimait cette blonde au caractère pétillant depuis le collège et maintenant, il prit la décision de la courtiser avec les égards qu'elle méritait.

Il fallait dire que tout comme son père alpha Koutarou, il était d'une grande franchise et n'hésitait pas à soutenir les autres mais tout comme son père omega, Keiji, il agissait avec retenue pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait et là, il voulait être avec Hoshika Tsukishima.

L'après-midi passa puis les deux clubs de volley s'entrainèrent le soir, chacun dans un gymnase différent. Himeko et son équipe s'entrainèrent sous les directives de leur coach avant de partir se changer au local. "Aaaah, j'ai hâte de rentrer manger un bout, s'enthousiasma Hoshika en simulant un peu trop sa joie, l'entrainement m'a donnée faim.

\- Moi aussi, renchérit Mariko en attanchant ses longs cheveux noirs en couettes, je pourrai engloutir un boeuf entier. En tous cas, avec ce que j'ai mis en pratique, je pourrai montrer à nos futures adversaires que je suis une ace redoutable, ajouta-t-elle, une flamme dans le regard.

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire concernant vos blocs et vos services, Hoshika et Mari-chan, les complimenta Himeko avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Yaku, par contre Kiku, tu as besoin de travailler un peu tes réceptions. La prochaine fois, je te montrerai ma botte secrète : le Rolling Thunder, coup spécial transmis de père en fille, poursuivit-elle fièrement, ah ah ah!"

Kikuyo soupira en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. " Non merci, je passe. Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop, Oikawa, rétorqua-t-elle en enfilant sa veste. Elle-même avait choisi d'être au poste de libero pour être tranquille. Elle préférait être en retrait et veiller sur l'équipe de cette manière, ce qui avait fait la plus grande joie de son père alpha. Son père omega, lui, avait seulement encouragé son initiative.

D'ailleurs, ils devaient tous deux faire un raid ce soir sur le MMORPG que celui-ci avait téléchargé. "Au fait, Hoshika, proposa-t-elle à son amie, tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble, ce soir?" Kikuyo savait que la blonde n'avait pas le moral et lui en parler lui ferait certainement du bien.

\- Hors de question, s'insurgea Kazumi suite à la question, moi, je rentre avec Honoka mais c'est une alpha, bon c'est ma petite amie aussi mais...Enfin bref. Vous, vous avez intéret à trouver un alpha dans l'équipe masculine qui vous raccompagnera. Sinon mes cheveux risquent de passer de blonds cendrés à carrément blancs."

Kikuyo soupira de nouveau en se disant que Tendou était pire qu'elle concernant le tempérament maternel. _On dirait mon père alpha._ Cela dit, elle faisait une excellente vice-capitaine pour cette raison : "Je rentre avec Kuro, alors, dit-elle en prenant son sac tout en dégageant un peu les franges longues de son visage. Son père alpha allait encore insister sur le fait qu'elle devait se couper les cheveux dès qu'elle rentrerait mais bon...Tant pis.

\- Moi, il y a Riku qui m'attend, déclara Yamagata en chantonnant sous le regard étonné de ses équipières, ben quoi? Lui et moi, on sort ensemble.

\- Je serai avec Ushiwaka, Kazumin, fit ensuite Himeko bien qu'étonnée de la nouvelle concernant Mari-chan et Mattsun, je suppose que ton frère et toi serez avec Haru, ajouta-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse de Hoshika qui hocha la tête avec hésitation, se demandant si Bokuto n'allait pas venir l'accoster à la place.

Comme elle s'y attendait, ce dernier l'attendait bien à la sortie alors que Haru était comme à son habitude avec son frère. "Je prends un autre chemin pour rentrer, dit-elle aux deux garçons, tu diras à Papa et Maman de ne pas s'inquiéter."

Youji hocha silencieusement la tête et jeta un regard d'avertissement à Shingo qui compris le message. Ne fais rien de déplacé à ma soeur. Le noiraud ne comptait pas la brusquer de toute manière, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Tous les jeunes alphas raccompagnèrent donc les omegas à leur domicile.

Durant le trajet qui menait à sa maison, Himeko tint la main de Wakasa en chantonnant. Elle aimait être auprès de lui et trouvait son caractère carré et un poil innocent très adorable malgré le fait qu'il fut un vrai maniaque de la propreté. Un tic qu'il tenait de son père omega décédé, d'après ses dires. "Tes cours se sont bien passés aujourd'hui, Wakasa?

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit le noiraud, le professeur de japonais moderne est toujours aussi sévère mais j'arrive à suivre."

Himeko eut un petit rire. Elle était une élève moyenne mais son petit ami l'aidait souvent en lui donnant des cours de soutien à la bibliothèque. En échange, elle lui préparait des bentôs. Wakasa contemplait la jeune omega en train de remonter élégamment une de ses longues mèches noires.

Il avait toujours admiré la belle Himeko Oikawa de loin, que cela fut en primaire ou au collège, tel un rêve inaccessible et lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle quand ils étaient en seconde, il en avait été agréablement surpris. L'omega au doux parfum de violette était pour lui une bouffée d'air frais dans son existence.

L'ambiance à la maison était très pesante à cause de son père alpha qui se dépérissait soit en se surchargeant de travail (il avait abandonné sa carrière de volleyeur pro à sa naissance), soit en passant son temps à regarder la photo présente dans l'autel de son père omega Kiyoomi. Wakasa ne l'avait jamais connu à juste titre vu que celui-ci, d'une constitution fragile, était décédé en le mettant au monde.

Son père alpha Wakatoshi ne lui en avait jamais voulu et lui parlait des fois de lui, la tristesse dans la voix. Wakasa faisait toujours en sorte qu'il n'eut rien à faire en rentrant à la maison que cela fut le ménage ou la cuisine. Si seulement, il pouvait l'aider à surmonter son deuil.

Bien entendu, Himeko savait tout ça et faisait tout pour le soutenir et lui donner le sourire. "Au fait, proposa-t-il, tu es libre, ce week-end? Nous pourrions faire un tour." La jeune fille réfléchit. Son père omega emmenait Rei Rei au parc d'attractions et elle n'aurait qu'à prétexter auprès de son père alpha qu'elle serait chez Yumeka (et puis le week end, il passait son temps soit chez tonton Hajime, soit chez tonton Issei)... Ou non, elle irait vraiment chez son amie lui faire un petit coucou et lui expliquer la situation. "C'est d'accord."

Cependant une ombre plana sur leur tableau idyllique.


	2. Chapter 2

Tooru Oikawa fit les cents pas dans le salon. Sa petite princesse rentrait de plus en plus tard et cela l'inquiétait grandement. Et si elle fréquentait un alpha sans qu'elle le lui dise? Non, Himeko lui disait tout, voyons. Néanmoins, cela exaspéra son époux : "Tooru, calme-toi, tenta de le tranquiliser Yû qui était en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre devant la télé en compagnie de leur petite dernière Reina, il ne va rien arriver à Himeko.

\- Mais c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour notre petite princesse, Yû-chan, rétorqua Tooru en faisant la moue, elle est tellement belle que ces foutus jeunes alphas seraient capable de la kidnapper. Après tout, elle tient de moi pour ça...Mais bon, le fait que cela en soit un qui la raccompagne chaque soir où elle a entrainement me cause encore plus de soucis."

Yû roula des yeux avant de continuer d'éplucher. Himeko avait pris des cours de self-défense en plus donc elle savait quoi faire au cas où et puis, il savait qu'elle sortait avec quelqu'un même si elle s'efforça de ne pas dire de qui il s'agissait. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand Reina va être ado?

Il vit cependant Tooru s'arrêter en regardant par la fenêtre, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. En effet, Tooru vit sa fille en train d'embrasser un garçon. Qui était le portrait craché de son pire ennemi si ce n'était les cheveux noirs. Son cauchemar était devenu réalité. "Tout mais pas lui."

L'alpha brun se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit brutalement, et prit brutalement sa fille par le bras en vociférant : "Enlève tes sales pattes de ma fille, avant d'ajouter à Himeko, toi, tu rentres à la maison.

\- Mais papa...

\- ...Fais ce que je te dis."

Himeko abdiqua en lançant un regard désolé à son petit ami. Son père passerait un sale quart-d'heure dès qu'il rentrerait à la maison. "Quant à toi, poursuivit Tooru en le fusillant du regard, ne t'approche plus de ma fille, est-ce clair?"

Wakasa hocha la tête sans mot dire. Himeko lui avait expliqué que son père alpha avait la rancune tenace envers le sien depuis qu'ils étaient au collège donc il ne s'en formalisa pas. La connaissant, sa petite amie lui enverrait certainement un message pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter. Il aimait son caractère fort, après tout, ce fut ainsi qu'elle fut devenue la capitaine de l'équipe féminine de Karasuno alors qu'elle n'était qu'en première.

Pendant son temps, Himeko défiait son père du regard qui venait de rentrer. Tooru déglutit légèrement d'ailleurs en voyant combien sa fille lui faisait penser à son Yû chéri quand il était en colère. Ce dernier eut un petit rire en les regardant. "Père, rétorqua Himeko, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, je sais que tu t'inquiètes et que tu penses que c'est pour mon bien mais Wakasa et moi continuerons à nous voir au lycée et ça, tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher, pauvre de toi, elle partit ensuite en direction de la salle de bain, je vais me laver, l'entrainement m'a fait pas mal suer."

Tooru regarda son mari, interdit. _Dis, mon chéri,_ demanda-t-il en pensée, _depuis quand notre petite princesse est-elle devenue si...Insolente à mon égard? Je ne me rappelle pas que nous l'ayons élevée comme ça!_

Yû rit en ressentant l'incrédulité de son mari. **_Ne fais pas cette tête d'ahuri, elle tient ça de toi._**

Tooru fit la moue, offusqué de la remarque de son mari. _Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais sortir deh..._

... ** _Oooh non, Tooru_** , le coupa Yû d'un ton menaçant, **_vu que tu empêches notre fille de sortir avec qui elle veut, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne ferai pas la même chose avec toi surtout si c'est pour encore te plaindre auprès de Hajime._**

Tooru fuit son regard avec l'étrange sensation d'être pris la main dans le sac. "Aide-moi plutôt en enlevant les épluchures et en mettant la table, poursuivit Yû à voix haute en prenant son saladier rempli de pommes de terre épluchées, Reina et moi allons faire à manger."

La petite fille regarda son père alpha de ses grands yeux noisettes avec inquiétude. "Tu es triste, papa? Tu ne vas plus parler à Hime Hime?

\- Mais non, ma petite reine, la rassura Tooru en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, Hime Hime et moi, on s'est juste fachés tout rouge mais je ne la boude pas." Le raclement de gorge de son aimé lui disait le contraire et faisait aussi office d'avertissement. Ce n'était pas le fait que Himeko fut avec quelqu'un qui l'énervait (bon, si un peu, c'est vrai) mais elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre que le rejeton d'Ushiwaka.

Il aurait même été plus content qu'elle fut avec Haru (même s'il ressemblait à Tobio-chan). En parlant de ça, même s'il ne pouvait pas aller se plaindre auprès d'Iwa-chan (enfin lui, il appelait ça se confier) en personne, il n'aurait qu'à utiliser le téléphone.

Pendant ce temps, chez les Tsukishima, Kei et Shouyou bataillaient avec un autre problème avec les jumeaux lors du diner...Ou plutôt l'absence de problèmes. Tout d'abord, ils ne se disputaient pas à table, quoiqu'ils s'étaient assagis de ce coté-là depuis qu'ils leur avaient dit qu'ils leur ressemblaient à l'époque de lycèe. Leur mine choquée avait d'ailleurs été très hilarante. "Quoi!? Faut qu'on arrête de s'engueuler Youji, on ressemble à nos parents, là, ça va pas du tout, s'était indignée Hoshika alors que Youji avait hoché la tête d'un air entendu.

Non, là, ils étaient incroyablement silencieux et au lieu que cela soit Hoshika qui engloutissait bols de riz sur bols de riz et Youji qui eut un appétit d'oiseau, ce fut le contraire qui se passait. Même la petite Asayo leur fit la remarque : "You-nii, Hoshi-nee, vous êtes malades?, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- On va bien, Asayo, la rassura Hoshika en posant ses baguettes, pourquoi tu nous demandes ça?

\- Been, répondit la fillette toute confuse. Elle savait que You-nii et Hoshi-nee tombaient malades en même temps mais là, ils étaient bizarres et cela lui faisait peur de voir son grand frère et sa grande soeur comme ça. "Tu n'as pas fini ton bol, Hoshika, s'enquit ensuite Youji, tu veux que je le termine?"

Kei et Shouyou se regardèrent, surpris, pendant que leur fille ainée passait le bol de riz à peine entamé à son frère jumeau. _Quelque chose ne va pas, Kei,_ fit le roux inquiet en pensée. Il ressentait aussi que Kei était préoccupé par le comportement étrange de leurs enfants.

 ** _Je suis du même avis que toi_** , confirma le blond, **_je trouvais même que Youji était étrange ces derniers temps mais le mieux est d'en parler avec eux. Je m'occupe de Youji et tu vas voir Hoshika après manger?_**

 _Oui, faisons ça._

Toute la famille débarassa la table puis Hoshika lava la vaisselle pendant que Kei prépara les bentôs de demain en compagnie de Youji tandis que Shouyou prenait son bain avec Asayo. La blonde partit ensuite dans la chambre de sa petite soeur une fois que celle-ci fut lavée pour lui conter une histoire (ses parents, Youji et elle le faisaient à tour de rôle tout comme le bain d'ailleurs).

Kei en profita donc pour aller dans la chambre de Youji afin de discuter sur ce qui n'allait pas. Il le trouva allongé sur son lit, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, signe qu'il était contrarié. C'était fou ce que son fils lui ressemblait mentalement. Physiquement, il lui faisait penser à Shouyou avec des centimètres en plus. Youji retira ses écouteurs en voyant son père s'asseoir au pied de son lit. "Tout va bien au lycée?, demanda celui-ci pendant qu'il s'assit à son tour.

Youji mit un moment avant de répondre. Il se doutait que son père alpha avait deviné depuis longtemps que cela n'allait pas bien mais il attendait qu'il en parle de lui-même. "J'ai subis des brimades à cause de ma taille jugée inhabituelle pour un omega, expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux, mais Iwaizumi est au courant maintenant et il a fait en sorte que cela n'arrive plus maintenant."

En tant que vice-président du conseil des élèves, Haruya en avait touché deux mots à Ushijima qui allait se charger de cette histoire. "J'avoue que cela me gène d'en parler et je...suis désolé. Si j'en avais parlé à Hoshika, elle aurait probablement pêté un cable avant de partir à l'assaut des omegas qui m'ont fait ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura Kei en riant légèrement en pensant à sa fille ainée énervée, mais la prochaine fois, il vaut mieux que tu nous en parles que cela soit à moi ou à ton père omega. Ainsi nous trouverons une solution ensemble, Youji hocha la tête, et puis, poursuivit-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas?"

Il sentait une très légère odeur d'intimidation sur son fils, emise certainement pour le protéger donc c'était facile de savoir à qui cette senteur un brin musquée appartenait. Donc papa a aussi deviné pour ça, pensa amèrement Youji. "Comment as-tu dit à maman que tu l'aimais?, demanda-t-il timidement, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Kei se remémora avec nostalgie du jour où il avait déclaré ses sentiments à Shouyou. Ils étaient en première à l'époque et le roux avait laissé tomber son amour à sens unique pour le roi à l'époque. Comme il avait eu secrètement peur de se faire rejeter, il y était allé directement...Pour voir Shouyou se jeter dans ses bras, un sourire adorable aux lèvres. Depuis, ils avaient avancé ensemble, s'étaient mariés et avait fondé cette merveilleuse famille. "Je le lui ai dit franchement, répondit Kei, il vaut mieux faire simple dans ce cas de figure.

\- Je vois, fit Youji en baillant, la fatigue le gagnant, merci pour tes conseils, papa.

\- De rien, Youji, c'est normal, dit Kei en se levant, le bain est prêt si tu veux te détendre un peu avant de dormir.

\- Ok, merci, remercia son fils en le regardant quitter la chambre. Le roux se dit qu'il avait bien faire de parler à son père alpha du problème. Cela lui avait fait du bien.

Pendant ce temps, Hoshika était retournée dans sa chambre après avoir bordée Asayo et s'affala dans son lit en fixant le plafond. Bokuto-san l'avait raccompagnée chez elle et durant le trajet, ils s'étaient mis à converser, se découvrant des gouts similaires. Par exemple, cela ne se voyait pas mais en plus du volley qu'elle adorait, Hoshika était passionnée d'archéologie tout comme son père alpha d'ailleurs, qui enseignait cette matière à l'université (Youji, lui, préférait les films d'aventure ou d'acton qu'il avait l'habitude de regarder avec leur père omega d'ailleurs), et il se trouvait que ce fut aussi le cas de Bokuto-san.

Ainsi leur conversation avait été très animée sur le chemin du retour et Hoshika s'était plu en sa compagnie et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Devait-elle aller de l'avant? Ce n'était pas un peu trop rapide? Et si elle décevait Bokuto-san si elle disait non?

Un discret coup sur la porte la tira de ses réflexions. "Hoshika, c'est moi, fit la voix de son père omega depuis derrière la porte.

\- Tu peux entrer, maman, déclara joyeusement la jeune fille en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Shouyou détailla sa fille toute sourire. Même si elle était la version féminine de Kei, la couleur de ses yeux mis à part, Hoshika possèdait une grande partie de son caractère, quoiqu'il la trouvait plus volcanique que lui à son âge ou peut-être s'était-il assagi avec le temps. En tous cas, il trouvait l'odeur citronnée de sa fille bien dispersée et avec une fine note mentholée qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Cependant, la blonde lui avait expliqué qu'elle était rentrée avec le fils alpha de Bokuto-san et d'Akaashi-san, Shingo-kun. Néanmoins, il sentait que sa fille était un peu perdue et il s'assit donc à coté d'elle afin de connaitre l'état de la situation. "Alors, s'enquit-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as l'air triste depuis que tu es rentrée."

Hoshika ne cachait rien à son père omega parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne la jugerait pas : "Je viens d'apprendre que Yamaguchi avait une petite amie et maintenant il y a Bokuto-san qui veut sortir avec moi, elle se gratta la tête, je le trouve très sympa, on a aussi presque les mêmes goûts mais j'ai toujours aimé Yamaguchi depuis la maternelle et je me demande si ça ne va pas trop vite si je lui dis oui maintenant.

\- Fais les choses à ton rythme et surtout suis ton coeur, répondit Shouyou, tu sais, moi aussi, j'ai vécu un amour à sens unique quand j'avais ton âge."

La blonde fut très étonnée : "C'est vrai, maman?

\- Oui, affirma le roux tout sourire en lui hochant la tête, il s'agissait de tonton Tobio mais j'ai laissé tomber parce qu'à l'époque, il aimait déjà tonton Hajime. Puis il y a eu ton père, il eut un sourire nostalgique, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'entendait pas au début mais lorsque nous étions en première, nous nous sommes rapprochés et j'ai découvert qu'il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il en avait l'air, au contraire même.

\- Comment as-tu su que tu aimais papa?, demanda Hoshika.

Shouyou eut un petit rire : "Quand j'ai senti mon coeur faire "Guaaaah!" plus fort qu'avec tonton Tobio et dans autre chose que le volley. Je me suis aussi dit que c'était avec lui que je souhaitais avancer et personne d'autre. Nous, les alphas et les omegas, trouvont plus facilement la personne avec qui être que les betas. J'ignore si c'est du à nos odeurs qui créent des liens ou autre chose mais c'est comme ça. En tous cas, écoute ton coeur, Hoshika. Il te dira si tu fais le bon choix mais aussi comme dirait ton père "N'oublie pas de réfléchir avant d'agir et ne fonce pas tête baissée."

Hoshika prit son père omega dans ses bras. Elle se disait souvent qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi géniaux : "Merci, maman. Papa et toi, vous êtes les meilleurs.

\- Nous sommes là pour vous aider et vous soutenir, ton père alpha et moi, fit Shouyou en versant une petite larme quand Hoshika relacha son accolade, très touché par ce que sa fille venait de dire, je vais te laisser te reposer en attendant. Je pense que Youji est en train de prendre son bain en ce moment."

La blonde hocha la tête et attendit qu'il eut quitté la chambre pour s'allonger de nouveau. "Suivre son coeur et ne pas foncer avant d'avoir réfléchi." Un conseil bien contradictoire mais qui avait fait son effet.

Shouyou partit ensuite dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Kei pour découvrir celui-ci déjà allongé au lit. Il savait que son mari préférait se doucher tôt le matin pour se réveiller et cela ne l'étonnait donc pas de le voir déjà au lit. Il renifla un instant son odeur légèrement boisée qui flottait dans l'air avant de le rejoindre sous la couette pour se blottir agréablement dans ses bras.

Le blond sourit tendrement à son compagnon en ressentant sa joie et son contentement : "Alors, cela s'est bien passé avec Hoshika?

\- Oui, notre fille a des petits problèmes de coeur et je lui ai juste dit de suivre son coeur sans oublier de bien réfléchir avant. Elle a dit que toi et moi sommes les meilleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, et toi, avec Youji?"

Kei ne voulait pas lui parler des brimades qu'avaient subis leur fils mais ils s'étaient promis de ne rien se cacher : "Notre fils a subi des brimades au lycée mais tout est réglé maintenant. Haruya en a parlé avec le conseil des élèves. Si jamais il y a encore des problèmes, Youji viendra nous en parler."

Shouyou se raidit. Lui-même en avait un petit peu subi à cause de sa taille mais grace à Kei et à leurs amis de l'ancienne équipe de Karasuno, il avait pu passer au-dessus. "Je suis content que Youji ait de si bons amis." Son mari hocha la tête puis le calina affectueusement pour lr réconforter de sa nervosité.

Lorsque Shouyou et lui avaient appris que l'omega attendait des jumeaux, il avait pris peur concernant la santé de son mari et avait pris encore plus soin de lui et une fois que Hoshika et Youji furent nés, il l'avait beaucoup aidé en s'occupant d'eux à ses cotés.

Cela avait été éprouvant mais très gratifiant, il était aussi heureux de voir ses enfants grandir. De plus, ainsi, il avait été rodé pour la naissance d'Asayo dix ans plus tard. Maintenant, leur fille cadette, qui avait six ans, jouait les médiatrices quand son grand frère et sa grande soeur se disputaient. D'ailleurs, sa maitresse lui avait confié qu'elle était très athlétique en sport et qu'elle possédait des reflexes très étonnants pour une enfant de son age. Asayo tenait donc beaucoup de Shouyou physiquement parlant.

La voix de son époux le tira de ses pensées : "Au fait, fit Shouyou en levant les yeux sur lui, Kageyama compte passer le week end en amoureux avec son mari et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire la même chose tous les deux." Il en avait discuté avec le noiraud au téléphone durant la pause déjeuner à la garderie où il travaillait.

Kei réfléchit. C'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'en avaient pas profité tous les deux avec leur boulot et leur vie de famille donc pourquoi pas? "On peut très bien demander à Natsu si elle peut garder Asayo et si ce n'est pas le cas, je demanderai à mon frère. On peut laisser Hoshika et Youji décider sur ce qu'ils souhaitent faire."

Les jumeaux n'étaient pas du genre fêtard donc ils avaient confiance en eux. D'ailleurs, leurs dernières chaleurs remontèrent à un mois donc il n'y aurait pas de soucis là-dessus et ils pouvaient parfaitement se gérer eux-mêmes. "C'est une bonne idée, valida Shouyou en lui picorant les lèvres, je suis pour.

\- Alors, je vais m'occuper des réservations pour l'hotel, murmura Kei en lui embrassant le front, je te laisse carte blanche pour le reste.

\- Ok, Kei, répondit Shouyou, il y a justement un restaurant de yakiniku que Bokuto-san m'a conseillé, on ira le tester. Surtout qu'un peu de viande te ferait du bien."

Kei ne niait pas que Shouyou avait raison là-dessus, il se sentait un peu anémié ces derniers temps. Le couple se souhaita ensuite un tendre "Bonne nuit" avant de s'endormir tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire de contentement aux lèvres.

Au même moment, dans la famille Iwaizumi, Haruya sortait bien détendu de son bain. Son père omega était en train de border Akimi dans sa chambre et son père alpha...Il entendit un brouhaha depuis le salon et décida de descendre, inquiet.

"Tu me saoules, maugréa Hajime à deux doigts de raccrocher au nez de cet idiot d'Oikawa.

\- Eh, je m'inquiète pour ma petite princesse, pretexta Tooru de l'autre coté du combiné, c'est normal que je l'interdise de voir cet alpha, non? Il a tout d'un prédateur.

\- C'est surtout parce qu'il est le fils d'Ushiwaka, grogna Hajime avant de pousser un soupir las, écoute, Haruya le connait et en plus d'être quelqu'un de bien, Wakasa est le président du conseil des élèves du lycée en plus d'être le capitaine de l'équipe de volley, tu devrais être content de voir ta fille sortir avec quelqu'un qui possède une aussi grande renommée."

Avec cet argument, l'alpha savait qu'il faisait mouche. Et maintenant, la touche finale. "Et puis, poursuivit-il, ne mèle pas Himeko et le fils d'Ushiwaka dans tes querelles puériles avec lui. Non seulement c'est ridicule, mais en plus tu donnes un mauvais exemple à la petite Reina. Que va-t-elle penser de son père? Si tu as un problème, va voir ça avec Ushiwaka. Je te passerai son numéro par texto dès que tu auras envie de discuter avec lui."

Il y eut un long silence, suivi d'un petit murmure penaud : "Oui, tu as raison, Iwa-chan. Yû-chan m'a dit la même chose. Merci.

\- De rien, soupira de nouveau l'alpha brun, par contre, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que Yû et toi pouvez garder Akimi ce week end, si cela ne vous gène pas? Je te rendrai la pareille.

\- D'accord, répondit Tooru d'un ton étrangement sérieux, notre petite reine sera très contente d'être avec Akimin. D'ailleurs, Yû-chan emmène Reina au parc d'attractions, Akimin pour aller avec eux.

\- Ok et merci. Je suis sûr qu'Akimi sera contente, il bailla, je dois te laisser maintenant, je suis crevé.

\- A la prochaine, Iwa-chan.

\- A la prochaine." Hajime raccrocha et sursauta légèrement en voyant son fils derrière lui. "Tu as fini de prendre ton bain, Haruya?

\- Oui, répondit le noiraud, tu peux le prendre à ton tour, l'eau est encore chaude, il fronça les sourcils, je suis désolé d'avoir écouter la conversation, papa mais vous auriez très bien pu me laisser garder Akimi ce week end.

\- Toi aussi, tu as besoin de profiter d'avoir un week end rien qu'à toi, le rassura Hajime en lui tapotant l'épaule, invite qui tu veux."

Son fils avait une attitude exemplaire en tant que vice-président du conseil des élèves et aussi en tant que grand frère auprès de sa petite soeur Akimi, cela faisait beaucoup pour un adolescent de son âge. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de se lâcher un peu. "Merci, papa, dit Haruya, un peu gêné mais content quand même. Cela lui offrait l'opportunité d'être avec Youji et de lui déclarer ses sentiments, enfin, s'il était d'accord.

Hajime lui sourit puis monta dans la salle de bain afin de se déshabiller et se prélasser dans le bain. Son fils devait être remonté dans sa chambre mais il fut surpris de voir Tobio rentrer dans la salle d'eau et se dêvetir à son tour pour s'installer derrière lui pendant qu'il se savonnait. "Je vais te frotter le dos, murmura l'omega contre son oreille, et te masser un peu par la même occasion, histoire que tu te détendes."

Hajime soupira de bien-être en sentant les mains de son mari lui masser les épaules. Tobio savait que Hajime était en proie au stress lorsqu'Oikawa-san se plaignait auprès de lui donc il décida de lui faire du bien. "Oikawa est d'accord pour garder Akimi ce week end, déclara l'alpha pendant son époux lui frottait doucement le dos, donc on va pouvoir faire ce que nous avons dit.

\- Shimizu-san m'a conseillé une auberge avec des sources chaudes, fit le noiraud en massant délicatement la nuque, on pourrait aller là-bas.

\- Bonne idée, confirma Hajime en se retournant pour embrasser son mari. Cela leur ferait le plus grand bien.

Le week end arriva bien vite et Himeko se dépêcha de s'habiller et prendre le necessaire avant de partir chez Yumeka. Elles s'étaient données rendez-vous chez l'étudiante dans la matinée. La jeune omega avait trouvé son père alpha bizarre lorsqu'elle était sur le point de partir.

Il n'était pas en colère, pas plus qu'il la boudait, il était juste...Sérieux. "Bah, laisse-le, le rassura son père omega, il médite juste sur ses actions vu que tonton Hajime lui a passé un sacré savon en plus du mien. Passe une bonne journée, Himeko, et dis bonjour à Yumeka de ma part, ajouta-t-il non sans avoir fait un clin d'oeil.

Himeko savait que son père omega avait deviné son manège. " A ce soir, maman et toi aussi, Rei Rei, continua-t-elle à l'adresse sa petite soeur, sois sage au parc d'attractions et ne fais pas tourner maman et Akimin en bourrique.

\- Promis, Hime Hime, dit la petite brune en lui adressant un grand sourire.

Himeko les salua une dernière fois puis partit en direction de l'abribus pour prendre les transports en commun. Elle arriva à destination quinze minutes après et marcha dans la rue jusqu'à arriver à un immeuble où elle prit l'ascenseur pour monter au cinquième étage où habitaient Yumeka et Mayumi et frapper à la porte d'entrée.

Une jeune femme a la longue chevelure grise et aux doux yeux marrons foncés quoiqu'un peu nerveux. "Bonjour Himeko, tu es arrivé pile à l'heure.

\- Salut, Yumeka, fit Himeko en rentrant dans l'appartement, merci encore de m'accueillir ici pour que je me fasse belle.

\- Comme je sais que c'est tendu en ce moment chez toi, dit Yumeka en fermant derrière son amie, tu seras plus tranquille ici. Tu peux revenir pour remettre tes vêtements quand Wakasa-kun et toi aurez fini votre rendez-vous. Tu veux un peu de thé?

\- Oui, merci."

Himeko la suivit jusque dans son salon. Yumeka était en première année de fac et poursuivait sa carrière de volleyeuse dans l'équipe féminine de sa fac. Même si elle avait des fois tendance à paniquer pour un rien, comme son père alpha tonton Asahi, elle n'en était pas moins une bonne joueuse et aussi une excellente amie pour toute la bande. Yumeka veillait sur eux et les soutenait en cas de souci. "Elle est là, Mayumin?, demanda ensuite Himeko pendant qu'elles marchèrent dans le couloir.

\- Elle est partie assister sa mère pour le festival qui aura lieu bientôt." C'est vrai que Saeko-san, la tante des jumeaux Tsukishima et de Sei, jouait du taiko. En parlant de Sei, elle le vit dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, en train de boire un jus de fruits. "Seigo-kun est venu pour que je l'aide dans ses révisions, expliqua Yumeka avant d'aller dans la cuisine préparer une tasse de thé.

\- Ah ouais?, s'enquit malicieusement Himeko en voyant son ami fuir du regard. Elle s'assit à coté de lui en lui chuchotant : "Plutôt foireux comme plan drague, Sei.

\- Oh, ça va, tais-toi, murmura Seigo en rougissant, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, toi?

\- J'empêche mon père de saboter mon rendez-vous, répondit Himeko pour ensuite le taquiner, tu veux que je dise à Yumeka comment tu as failli étriper Mamoru hier quand tu as découvert qu'il sortait avec Miyabi-san?" Heureusement que cette dernière avait recadré son petit frère ensuite.

\- Si tu fais ça, fais une croix sur notre amitié, s'empressa de maugréer Seigo, tout mais pas ça.

\- Je rigole, Sei. Vraiment, tu penses que je suis ce genre de fille?

\- Non, répondit l'alpha en secouant la tête, bien sûr que non, tu es une chouette amie.

\- Merci. De toute façon, t'inquiète, je ne reste pas longtemps, le rassura-t-elle, tu pourras en profiter."

Seigo s'apprêta à la remercier quand Yumeka revint avec une tasse de thé. Tous trois discutèrent un peu puis Himeko alla dans la chambre de son amie pour se changer et se maquiller un peu. Elle quitta ensuite l'appartement en saluant ses deux amis. De toute façon, elle reviendrait chez Yumeka remettre les habits avec lesquels elle s'était vêtue avant d'arriver ici. Son père alpha était malheureusement très observateur.

Wakasa était en train de l'attendre à leur point de rendez-vous. "Eh, Wakasa, je suis là!

\- Bonjour, Himeko, salua-t-il pendant qu'elle lui embrassa gentiment la joue, tu es très belle."

Himeko rougit légèrement en entendant ce compliment. Elle s'était vêtue d'une tunique crême avec motifs floraux aux teintes orangés ainsi que d'une paire de leggings noires et des ballerines de même couleur. Simple mais gracieux. "Merci, dit-elle en se grattant un peu la tête avant de lui offrir son bras, on faut un tour?"

Wakasa le prit avec un petit sourire. D'habitude, cela devrait être lui qui devait lui offrir le bras mais sa chère et tendre adorait basculer les conventions, se moquant du qu'en dira-t-on. Il adorait cette facette aux antipodes de son coté carré. Ils marchèrent un moment, mangèrent dans un restaurant puis se balladèrent un peu au parc où ils découvrirent malgré eux leurs deux pères alphas en train de discuter.

Himeko amena Wakasa derrière un arbre proche d'eux pour les écouter.

Wakatoshi regardait les passants avec lassitude. Oikawa l'avait appelé afin qu'ils puissent tous deux discuter, ce qui était une chose assez rare pour être mentionnée. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était rentré à l'université et n'avait eu de ses nouvelles que par l'intermédiaire de Tendou et encore, il s'était même coupé de ses amis les plus proches depuis la mort de son mari. Kiyoomi Sakusa. Un adversaire de valeur avec qui il avait partagé un respect mutuel qui s'était vite changé en amour.

L'ancien capitaine de Shiratorizawa avait l'impression de vivre en sursis maintenant malgré le soutien constant de son fils Wakasa. Wakatoshi aimerait être plus présent mais la douleur était encore trop grande.

Tooru, de son coté, dévisageait son éternel rival. Avec ses traits tirés et sa posture légèrement avachie, Ushiwaka-chan était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Que lui était-il arrivé? "Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais ton fils et ma fille sortent ensemble, répondit Tooru d'un air ennuyé, et même si cela m'énerve, j'ai décidé d'accepter leur relation et donc tu peux lui dire qu'il peut continuer à voir ma petite princesse et..., il serra les lèvres,...que je m'excuse pour la scène de la dernière fois. Au fond, tant que Himeko est heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte."

Himeko se retint de jubiler face à la nouvelle tout comme le sourire de son petit ami s'élargit. Ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour...quoiqu'ils le faisaient déjà, néanmoins les amoureux continuèrent d'espionner leurs pères.

Wakatoshi fut surpris de la nouvelle mais fut heureux pour Wakasa. Son fils lui avait semblé de bien meilleure humeur depuis qu'il avait débuté le lycée, il comprenait pourquoi. "Je le dirai à Wakasa, déclara-t-il avant de regarder ses mains, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment été présent pour lui et des fois, je me demande si je suis un bon père, ses mains tremblèrent, son père omega est mort à sa naissance et..."

Tooru n'en avait rien su. Il fallait dire que sa rancoeur immature l'avait aveuglé. Cela devait être très dur pour lui. "Je ne peux pas me mettre à ta place, lui déclara-t-il en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Ushiwaka, mais ton fils est aussi le lien qui t'unit à ton compagnon. Confie-lui ce que tu ressens, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra."

Wakatoshi le regarda. Oikawa avait raison, Wakasa devait aussi souffrir de l'absence de son père omega même s'il ne l'avait jamais connu. En discutant avec lui, ils entretiendraient tous deux la mémoire de Kiyoomi. "Merci de ton conseil, Oikawa."

Tooru ne répondit rien. C'était plutôt lui qui devait avoir honte. J'irai m'excuser auprès de ma petite princesse quand elle rentrera.

Himeko et Wakasa étaient sortis de leur cachette et avaient quitté discrètement le parc sans que leurs pères ne les remarquent. Wakasa serra tendrement la main de Himeko en regardant devant lui pour ensuite lui demander :"Cela ne te dérange pas si notre rendez-vous s'achève plus tôt?

\- Tu as besoin de parler avec ton père?, questionna Himeko, un sourire affectueux aux lèvres, je vais en faire de même avec le mien, je crois."

Wakasa contempla un moment les prunelles chocolats qui le regardaient avec amour. Il était heureux d'être à ses cotés. "Je t'aime, Himeko, murmura-t-il en plantant un baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Moi aussi, sussurra-t-elle en répondant à son baiser. Le jeune alpha la raccompagna enduite jusqu'à chez elle, Himeko ayant prévenu Yumeka par téléphone qu'elle chercherait ses affaires plus tard.

La nuit tomba et Haruya avait préparé un grand bol de chips et de quoi boire afin de faire une soirée DVD avec Youji. Le roux arriva assez tôt. "Mes parents sont aussi partis faire un week end en amoureux, expliqua-t-il tandis que le noiraud l'amenait dans sa chambre, Hoshika a invité Bokuto-san à la maison. Comme je sais que c'est quelqu'un de correct, je ne m'inquiète pas.

\- Et Asayo?, demanda Haruya pendant que Youji s'assit sur son lit.

\- Chez oncle Akiteru, répondit-il en mettant un coussin derrière son dos, ma tante Natsu était occupée ce week end.

\- Ah, je vois."

Haruya stressait un peu sur le fait que Youji et lui étaient seuls maintenant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils l'étaient mais là, l'ambiance était différente. Le noiraud se dépécha de mettre le lecteur dvd en marche afin qu'ils puissent tous deux regarder le film. L'alpha en avait choisi un d'aventure car il savait que le roux en était friand et il ne le regretta pas. Haruya se mit à contempler malgré lui les prunelles mordorées qui s'émerveillaient devant le film, il put même décelé un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Youji.

La délicieuse odeur d'orange confite lui parvint à ses narines, lui faisant perdre sa résolution de ne pas le brusquer. Youji eut un moment d'arrêt en sentant deux lèvres se posee délicatement sur son cou avant de s'aventurer sur ses lèvres en un tendre et maladroit baiser. Il y répondit avec la même maladresse, vu que c'était aussi son premier. Le film fut vite oublié par une douce étreinte, Youji serrant Haruya contre lui pour ensuite rompre le baiser afin d'admirer les prunelles vertes du noiraud.

Le roux avait toujours aimé la couleur de ses yeux qui allaient en harmonie avec la peau légèrement tannée et la courte chevelure noire. Haruya était beau à ses yeux et il avait l'impression que c'était la même chose pour lui. "Je t'aime, Youji, murmura Haruya contre son oreille.

\- Moi aussi, Haruya, répondit le roux en enlaçant davantage l'alpha contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, savourant l'odeur de l'autre puis continuèrent leur soirée en regardant de nouveau le film, la tête de Youji posée sur celle de Haruya, cette fois-ci.

Pendant ce temps, Hoshika dégusta chez elle une part de son gâteau favori, un délicieux fraisier préparé par Shingo-kun pour l'occasion. Ce dernier la regardait amoureusement en recoltant un peu de chantilly prèsent sur la joue de la blonde. "Ah désolée, remarqua-t-elle, et merci pour le gâteau, c'est super bon. Ça te dérange pas que j'en garde pour mon père alpha et Asayo? Eux aussi adorent ça.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Shingo en buvant la tasse de thé préparée par Hoshika, même si je l'ai fait pour toi, tout le monde peut en prendre."

Hoshika lui adressa un grand sourire. L'omega blonde avait suivi les conseils de son père alpha et avait demandé à Bokuto-san, enfin maintenant, elle l'appelait Shingo-kun, de sortir avec elle. Ils avaient donc pris le temps de se connaitre et Hoshika ne le regrettait pas. Elle s'amusait beaucoup avec le noiraud à ses cotés, discutait archéologie avec lui, partageait leurs opinions sur les livres qu'il lisait et bavardait volley aussi surtout que Shingo-kun était le passeur titulaire de l'équipe masculine (Haruya ayant préféré être attaquant ailier).

Cela lui donnait un autre point de vue sur ce poste vu que celle de son équipe était Oikawa-san et lui permettait aussi de connaitre les progrès de son frère Youji qui, tout comme elle, était central (ils s'entrainaient d'ailleurs avec leurs deux pères ainsi que les parents de Haruya et ceux de Himeko dans l'association du quartier, Himeko et Haruya aussi d'ailleurs).

En tous cas, Hoshika aimait de plus en plus Shingo-kun mais elle ne souhaitait pas brûler les étapes. Shingo semblait l'avoir remarqué d'ailleurs et bien que cela le gênait, il respectait son choix. "Ça te dit qu'on aille dans ma chambre?, proposa Hoshika pour se reprendre en rougissant, euh, pour faire une partie, je voulais dire. Kikuyo m'a passée un super bon jeu de combat.

\- Pourquoi pas?, s'enquit Shingo en se levant, la personne qui gagne donne un gage à l'autre.

\- Je vais te battre à plates coutures, se vanta la blonde en se levant à son tour.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune omega où ils jouèrent à la console, assis l'un à coté de l'autre et à la grande tristesse, Shingo gagna. "Je m'entraine beaucoup à ce jeu avec mon petit frère, expliqua-t-il à Hoshika qui grommela, je peux avoir mon gage?, demanda-t-il alors à voix basse.

\- Vas-y, rétorqua la blonde en tournant pour sentir une douce et ferme paire de lèvres toucher les siennes. Son coeur fit à ce moment-là plus "GUAAAAAH!" que "Guaaaah!". Des yeux noisettes la regardèrent alors avec inquiétude. "Etait-ce déplacé?" Il eut peur d'avoir été trop loin mais fut rassuré en voyant sa belle Hoshika lui sourire affectueusement non sans rougir un peu. "Non, lui répondit-elle, tu peux m'en donner un autre?"

Shingo sentit son coeur fondre face à l'air innocent qu'elle arborait et aux iris ambres si limpides bien que cachés derrière les lunettes. L'alpha lui butina donc de nouveau les lèvres en lui chuchotant un petit "Je t'aime" auquel la blonde répondit : "Moi aussi, Shingo-kun."

Son père omega avait raison : en suivant son coeur, tout était rentré dans l'ordre dans ses émotions.

Le lundi, Haruya trouva Himeko de meilleure humeur. Son amie d'enfance lui avait expliqué que Ushiwaka et elle avaient eu une conversation avec leurs pères alpha respectifs et qu'ils pouvaient sortir ensemble sans problème maintenant. Wakasa renouait d'ailleurs petit à petit avec le sien tandis que celui de Himeko était devenu plus coûlant avec sa fille ainée, ne voulant pas "rendre sa petite princesse malheureuse".

Ils virent Hoshika rentrer dans l'établissement avec Bokuto main dans la main alors que Tanaka sifflotait joyeusement devant le casier à chaussures en disant qu'il était devenu l'alpha le plus heureux du monde. "Apparemment, Sei a enfin trouvé l'amour avec Yumeka, commenta Himeko pour ensuite changer de chaussures et rejoindre Wakasa qui l'attendait devant les escaliers en lui souriant.

Haruya, quant à lui, embrassa Youji sur la joue qui ignora les regards envieux des omegas autour avant de lui donner la main. "On se voit ce midi?, demanda tendrement le noiraud,

Le roux hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire. Tous deux montèrent les escaliers et durent lâcher leur main quand Haruya s'apprêta à monter vers celui des premières. "On se revoit ce midi?, demanda Haruya en lui donnant un petit baiser.

Youji hocha la tête puos tous deux partient dans leurs salles de classe respectives, commençant leurs cours et continuant de vivre cette vie lycéenne palpitante.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la suite de L'étincelle, Les Deux Fées et la requête KageHina and co avec une touche de fantastique. Cela risque d'être plus long niveau publication car je fatigue un chouia. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
